Certain vehicles, such as aircraft, are in communication with Air Traffic Control (ATC) throughout the operation of the aircraft. Generally, the ATC sends multiple communications to the aircraft over a voice communication link, and in some instances over a Controller-Pilot Data Link Communications (CPDLC) system. In certain instances, the communication received is for a strategic or downstream action, such as a climb instruction, descend instruction, hold instruction, or a downstream communication instruction, which requires the pilot to remember to perform that action at the downstream location. While the pilot may enter a notation about this instruction on a notepad or electronic notepad, the pilot may misinterpret the instruction and may not remember to perform the instruction in a timely fashion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for contextual tagging of data on a display of a vehicle, in which verbal and non-verbal communications received from a controller, such as the ATC, are contextually associated with the display of the vehicle. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a selectable icon that enables audio playback of verbal and non-verbal instructions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.